Twistes and turnes
by Amy-vampire1
Summary: Bishop returns and than begins the battle. Vampires and humans will be divided. Claire and her friends will found out some shocking news.
1. Chapter 1

_** At the beginnig I must apologise for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. English is not my first language. I hope it will be readable. I did my best , hope you enjoy it. **_

**Background**

** Bishop has returned with an evil plan of taking over the city and to have his revenge on his daughter Amelie- which would be destroing her creation-Morganville. He brought vampires with him - Charles, Evan and Isabelle. He ovcorse persuade some of the Morganville vampires to follow him. Some of the humans will too- the ones who believe that this town should not exist. **

** Claire meeting with Amelie alot and working with Myrnin on creation advance weapon against Bishop becomes distant with Shane.( but she still love him ) He does not understand her behavior any more, why she is doing all those things willingly. He become angry and bitter in relation to her. He gave her ultimatum- to stop helping or he is gone. She refuse to stop doing what is right and they were over. With all that anger, hate and pain he soon become one of the people on Bishop side. **

** Amelie, Oliver , Myrnin, Claire, Michael and Eve along with vampires and humans are still fighting and will fight to the end for their home. But it is war now, not everything is going like it was planed. They are separated for to long now. Will they meet again? Will they survive? **

**Well... they are very recourceful, we all know that.**

Present time

" Maybe some of them come back to the Glass House" Claire thought. After hidding for half of the night in some ruined house, she decided it would be relatively safe in the sun to go back. Yesterday evening everything went wrong. Claire and Michael went from house to house to check ,will there be more humans to help saving Morganville. Amelie along with Oliver went to meet rest of the vampires who was still on Amelies side, and Myrnin was suppose to go to his lab and bring our new invention and tools to finish it.( because it was no longer safe to work there anymore,actually nowhere was safe now). It was going good for about four houres. We were in fifth house now, and something was weird. People were nice, scared and distant by all what was happening it seemed but still very polite. Which i found weird. Dont ask why. Something was not right i just couldnt really grasp it. They said they need to think about it , and we left. I stoped at the porch and look at Michael. He seemed to be struggling with thoughts. I remember thinking that he probably felt it too. And then everything happened so fast. Something, someone hit Michael so hard, that he landed on the street. I blinked twice to see Charles in front of me smiling. And then Michael jump in to protect me. They were fighting ,and Michael yelled- '' Claire hide''. I refused so he pushed me hard away from Charles . I took my phone from my backpack to call Amelie, Oliver or Myrnin. Amelie and Oliver didnt answer , Myrnin did , but after words- " I will be...aww...thats unexpected...'' the line went dead. I mean there was no signal at all. That wasnt good. Michael was again yelling to me- '' Claire go, I cant fight and protect you at the same time-please '' That hurt, but I did. I run and hide in some strange dark, ruined house. Now I was on my way home. Glass House was in fact my home . I was hoping to find them all there. I opened the door but there was only silence. Hidden room i thougt. So I run upstairs, pushed the button and went up. I felt relief for a moment because i heard was deffinetly there. I went inside and saw something that i would never expect to see. I froze in shock. Just stand there with wide eyes open, completely terrified. It was just to much. Amelie was kneeling on the floor, bleeding from silver stake in her stomach. Jason and Isobelle was standing next to her . And there was... Shane, there was Shane. His hands in blood. '' Oh God, did he...'' i thought. '' What is happening?'' He was looking at me and speaking something. What I dont know, I couldnt make any sense of it. Than he yelled -Claire ! and i snaped at him -What is happenig? Shane what ... what are you doing? How could you...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?


	2. Trouble

- How can I do this Claire? Are you serious? She is a vampire, a bloodsucking monster, the worst from all of them.

-Shane...this is insane. She is our friend, she protected me, protected you aswell. What are you doing?

- Her Protection - did you forget Claire , that was a deal. She is doing it because you sold youre soul to her, agree to work for her. And she is not doing it properly, because you are constantly in danger.

- You right, i did make a deal to protect people i love. Like many people in Morganville. I work with Amelie and Myrnin. With Myrnin i learn more that i would ever be able to in my whole life. I spend a lot of time with them and you are wrong. They are not monsters. They like as actually, they just dont show there emotions... very often. But its in there eyes. They are my friends and i thought you understood that.

- You are the only person who see THAT. They are tricking you. God, you are so naive. They are using you, and you dont see it. They are vampires, sucking life out off people monsters.( he shouted)

-The only monster i see right now is you Shane! Look at yourself. With blood on youre hands youre explaining that what you do is good? You are crazy. And havent you notice who you are working for? Bishop is the most dangerous vampire existed. He will destoy this town and kill all of us, including you.

- This town should not exist. ! She created this, this... Hell.! All this pain and death is because of her. All my familly ... it has to stop. And now, now she is taking you away from me! that is enough. It will end NOW.

- What? You cant blame one person for all bad thing that happend. You must have noticed that there are good and bad vampires. Like people,there are murderers and good gentle people. You have to see that. And nobody was taking me away from you. YOU DID THAT YOURSELF.

- They brainwashed you , open youre eyes Claire, this need to happened.

He than took a silver knife and begin to walk toward Amelie. '' Noo'' I shouted and jumped in front of her. '' you have to go through me first '' Shane looked totally schocked, i heard Charles saying- ''i am beginning to like her'', and Amelie looked little schocked too. That took alot. Well i was shocked myself but i thought i have to do it, have to protect her.

**Amelie POV**

Thats ... unexpected. I think. On the other hand she alwayes surprises me. But why? Why she is risking her life for me? Than i heard Charles saying

''i am beginning to like her'' I smile a little inside. Than he asked

- '' Amelie , how did you manage to train her like than ?'' I was still looking on Claire and Shane staring at each other and replay with no emotion

- '' I didnt actually ''

'' Thats ... interesting''

Shanes face was starting to show anger, i could clearly see how he s muscles tighten. '' Please ..no. Dont hurt her''

**Claire POV**

We were looking at each other, not moving an inch. I dont think i even blink through that staring war. Than i saw he s face changed completelly. I never saw so much anger in him. Before i noticed i was on the floor and my jaw was hurting like hell. Did he just hit me? He did. I looked at him throwing daggers with my eyes. There was nothing in his. Comlpetelly empty. He stared to walk toward Amelie again and i heard Isobelle saying

- Enough of this drama. No one is going to be killed...for now.

- What? Shane said

-Do not annoy me boy. That is Bishops will. Charles , please cuff this little warrior.

And he did, than help me get up and pushed me to the door. Isobelle was ''helping'' Amelie to walk. She looked pale , really pale. I started to worry that...no , she will be allright,she has to be. I looked at Charles

- where are you taking us?

-dont worry , we are taking you to youre friends. - he said smiling wormly .

**Please Review.**


	3. Reunion

**Claire POV**

They put as in one of Amelies limousines. How just simply... weird. Ow and Evan is driving ovcorse. So the big trinity of Bishop is escorting us somewhere. I guess i should be honored. God , it is really bad. Naturally i couldnt see anything through the windows, so i was beginning to panic a little bit. '' where they can possibly take us?'' My heartbeat is much faster now so they all looked at me. Great , thats not stressful. I looked at Amelie and she slightly smiled at me. There was something warm in her eyes, but i could see shes in a lot of pain. I smiled back and than limousine stoped. Someone opened the door, and i saw we were in front of a huge warehouse. Charles pulled me out saying something, but my brain was to busy asking- where the hell are we, why this warehouse, it doesnt look like place that Bishop would stay and where are the others, are they here, are they alive. God i hope so. We were walking through the devastated corridors, than downstairs to a huge silver doors. Really solid. Like safe doors . Wow, they are seriously prepared. Crap. There was electrinic lock next to it, and Isabelle was pushing the buttons... to fast . Crap, again. She shoved us in . I landed on the floor , and saw Oliver was holding Amelie. Charles looked at me and said- hope to see you soon brave one. What was that about ? Another bipolar vampire? Wait did i just thought that Oliver caught Amelie? Oliver is here. Thats good, great, awesome even. The world is going mad. I am glad to see Oliver. Well , if hes here maybe the others are too. I looked around and i saw them, Myrnin, Michael and Eve aswell, not to mention a lot of vampires that were on our side, and couple of people. The room wasnt big but there must have been more like that connected with this one. ( while i was debating with myself Myrnin confirmed that there is in fact seven more like this, no windows naturally and silver bricks inside the walls- and that they painfully checked that last revelation ) I looked at Amelie and Oliver was putting her gently on the floor. We need to take that stake out of her, fast. But he doesnt do anything, why he is just staring?

- Oliver , what are you waiting for? Take it out.

He was silent for a moment than said without looking at me

- Its pure silver

- So!

Nothing , he said nothing. He doesnt want to hurt himself? ? Or maybe thinking that this situation will be beneficial for him somehow ? I walk toward her seeing that he wont do it. I kneel down next to her preparing myself to pull it out. She opened her eyes. And there was so much pain.

- I am so sorry for this.

I grabed the stake and pulled it out as fast as I could. Her body bend forward and i thought she will scream .But there was nothing. She just clench her eyes .'' Jesus I would scream my throat out probably '' . I took off my sweatshirt and put in on her wound to stop the bleeding. She opened her eyes and looked directly into mine.

- Claire...thank you.

I just nodded smiling slightly at her. Than her eyes turned red.

- Now , please , move away from me.

In a second Michael was next to her giving her a blood bug. I looked with questioning eyes.

- Yes, they are giving us blood , insufficient quantity of it but still. Yes , that is strange. No , I have no idea why they are doing that . I can only guess , they think that maybe they can turn us on their side?.

- Well,... lets hope you right.

- What do you mean Claire?

- Nothing.

I seriously doubt that Bishop could be so ''mercyfull'' . I know he wants revenge on Amelie. Wants to destroy everything that she love. And i think he wants her to see it, thats why Isabelle and Charles did not kill her. But i can be wrong ,...right? I looked at my crazy boss and i think he is thinking the same thing. He tried to give me reassuring look, but failed miserably . We need to get out of here.

- Myrnin, did you take the weapon and tools from the lab?

-My Dear i did not have enough time to do that. I was attacked by Evan and ...well Shane. I have to say that was really surprising. However I did manage to hide some tools .

Shane. Working with Bishop. How could he betrayed us like that ? I looked at Michael , and he was devastated. Eve was helping Amelie to sit down, but her mind was somewhere far away. I guess they both are asking themselfs the same question - how is it possible that not one of us noticed him crushing.

- Where exactly you hide those tools? Oliver asked

- In my socks.

Oliver was laughing now.

- This is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard.

- Excuse me? What is idiotic about that? Myrnin said clearly annoyed

- Well... i would never thought that you wear socks and hidding something in them is just ...humiliating. But on the other hand , giving youre wardrobe ''style'' it make sense perhaps.

- And what is wrong with my clothes EXACTLY, hippy?

- You watch what you re saying or i will rip youre head off fool.

- Try me and I will tear you appart .

- Myrnin -I said- as much fascinating this dialog is, its not helping!

- He started it.

- I was not. He... Oliver started

- Are you both FIVE?

- But Claire...

- Dont '' but Claire'' me Myrnin. If you wont stop I will... I will set Bob free when we get back to the lab. - i threaten him.

He looked at me completely terrified.

- You wouldnt. He s... You are like a mother to him.

I shuddered slitely.

- I will assume than ,that he grew up and need to move out now.

He was staring at me trying to figure out if im bluffing. Oww , I will win this. I just rise one eyebrow with silent question- well?

- Fine.

He turned around mumbling something under his nose. I saw Oliver was about to say something

- Just ...dont.

He looked like he s about to take my heart out, than turned around and walked in opposite direction to Myrnin. I sight.

- This is ...ridiculouse. I turned to Amelie and said

- Amelie , how do you take it is just beyond me?

- You did with flying colors.- she said smilling warmly. But there was something else there too. Little proud? No, thats not it. Than what? I looked at Eve,and that was easy to read. Shock, definitely.

- Wow, Claire. Just...wow.

Wait , havent you said last week that Bob is kind of cute now.?

- Well,... yeah. He s beginning to learn some tricks and seems to sort of '' listen''

Now they were both shocked. After short silence Amelie was trying no to laugh and Eve, well, she was not trying.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please , please review, so i would know if its readable. Good maybe or bad so i could improve it. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire POV

Well after that ridiculouse fight between old vampires, all was weirdly silent. Amelie was resting , sittinig on the floor. Something I would never thought i would see. Oliver near by walking from one side of the room to another , looking like traped tiger. Michael was hugging Eve , and whispering to her ear. Probably trying to comfort her. God, I really miss Shane. His solid arms that alwayes made me feel safe and loved. I dont understand what happened ? what changed? And how is it possible i didnt see him changing? I did spend alot of time with Myrnin trying to figure out a plan , weapon, something that would stop Bishop. He knew that, knew that it is important in order for all of us to survive, did he not? We all knew that Bishop is the most dangerouse and cruel vampire ever existed , and will stop at nothing to destroy Morganville. Than how could he be on his side now. While i was in my thoughts i wagily saw Myrnin walking in circles saying something to himself.

- Would you just stop it Myrnin. Instead of acting like you crazy again, maybe you should think of something to get us out of here. You suppouse to be brilliant.

Michael snaped, looking suddenly very annoyed. And that was very not like him. I guest betrayal of a friend got to him .

-What do you think I am doing boy.

-And how s that going genius ? Are you planning to make a hole in the floor with that walking so we can run? Brilliant indeed. Perhaps you should try staring at the door to unlock it. Might help.

- You start to annoy me boy. And thats the newest technology, I dont think staring would help.

-Really?, you think so?

That was so unlike Michael to provoke Myrnin. Because that what he was doing. Perhaps subconsciously trying to pick a fight. I think Myrnin knew that, otherwise Michael would by nailed to the wall already.

- But its only technology- I said.

- What? they said simultaneously.

- Its ONLY technology, and all technology even the newest one will fail with electromagnetic pulse.

They all were looking at me right now with little shock and disbelief. That silent stare was very annoying.

- What?

- You right my dear. Why i havent thought about that? Never mind.

Ow my , it will be challenging, considering how little we can use. Not easy, not easy at all.

- Is it ever? I simply replay

Ok, so we should gather whatever we have, I mean watches, earings, anything metal. Perhaps...perhaps it might work?

I was looking at Myrnin, searching for little reasurring. Instead of that , he had that crazy spark of challenge in his eyes that i alwayes saw when we were at the begining of a new projekt. And in a weird way it calm me down.

Ok, after couple of hours connecting little wires, metal peaces and tiny batteries from watches ,I had enough. It wont work. I mean it will not have enough power even for one pulse. And we wont have another chance. Just one try and if it failes its over. At this point we knew its simply not enough.

I needed a breake so I went back to the room where Michael, Eve and Amelie were earlier. There was only Amelie sitting on the floor. Again, how bizzare is that. I sit next to her and sight.

- I see there is no progress Claire.

How does she do that? Am I like an open book? I decided not to answer that.

- How are you feeling?

After little silence and a small smile that i wasnt even sure that i saw, she replayed

- I am fine .

Mhm, Am i imagine it, or is she trying to lie to me? First - why would she lie about that?, and second- why am I seeing it? Normally she would simply state the fact with expresionless face. That means something is wrong ,so i reach to check her wound.

- My God Amelie, you are not healing! Why you are not healing? there was fear in my voice, so she took my hand

- I am, little one. It was pure silver thats why its healing so slowly.

I was thinking for a moment . It made sense really , but there must be something that can be done.

- You need more blood. It will make it faster, right.

- Claire darling , there is not enough blood already for all the vampires that are here. We cant waist it.

- There IS blood Amelie. I simply stated and she was looking directly in to my eyes now.

- No Claire. I will not take it. I am too weak, I might kill you.

- I trust you Amelie. (however weird that sound i actually trusted her)

- I said No, you are too valuable , Myrnin need you to help him get us out, Morganville need you, so I will not weaken you.

-Amelie, just stop it. There is no Morganville without you and I dont want you to die , or be in pain, ok. Just ones, could you just for ones listen!

She trully looked shocked. Maybe because I was kinda yelling at her, maybe because I was asking a vampire to drink my blood and probably that never happened before. I am guessing both and i cant say that i didnt shock myself.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amelie POV**

The girl sound seriouse. Not the mention she yelled at me. Well that shock me, not because she did, but I am looking in her eyes and theres true concern in them. She look nerves, but not in a fact that i would maybe kill her for yelling , but for what decision I will make. I am not sure what to think about this, and schould I even be shocked? Its decision she make surprises me. The girl is trully.. uniqe.

But ,this. For as long as I live no one ever asked such a thing.

-Claire-i said firmly- that is my decision , I will not have it.

- Amelie , its fine. I ll be fine.

I looked at her in a away - i am done with this conversation. Such a stubborn child.

- God , why do you have to be so stubborn Amelie- she said.

I smile inside at that.

- Claire , I am done with this, and you will not speak to me in such a manor. I am still the Founder and I can ...

- Yes , that was rude, I know, I am sorry, and yes you will punish me probably, but to do that you need more strenght, right?

I was speachless now. She sight.

- I know it will maybe sound weird, but i care ok, there i said it, you are my friend and i just want to help.

She than extend her hand for me to take. I try to scare her off by threatening her, but it failed. She didnt look scared, at all. I didnt want to hurt her in any way, in fact i care for her too, but I cant show that, for her own good. She is so determined and brave, and she saved as all so many times. One fragile human child. How puzzling. I smile at her and slowly took her hand. Than gently bite into her wrist .

**Claire POV**

I could clearly see that my words shocked her. Well it seems that I do that alot. She than took my hand and I was preparing myself for pain from the bite. I clench my eyes and wait for it to come, but all i felt was her lips pressed to my wrist. I could feel that shes drinking, but there was no pain. I ve opened my eyes to check. She was looking at me and I couldnt look away. I just sank into does grey eyes that looked warm now. Was she doing something , compeling me maybe so it would be painless? Can vampires do that?. But I didnt feel the change in the air, nothing ,and she is probably to weak for that. I was beginning to feel dizzy now. She raised her eyebrows and stoped immediately.

-Claire?

- Im fine.

- Are you sure?

She sound concerned now. I guess I am hallucinating .

- Yes, just little tired, thats all.

Myrnin and Eve walked in the room we were in, discussing something that clearly annoyed her. Myrnin stoped talking and gave Amelie look full of disbelief.

- Amelie, did you just drink from the girl? From Claire?

- Stop it Myrnin- I said. - She didnt want to, I had to argue with her.

- Really.

- She was healing very slowly and needed blood.

- Amelie, how much blood you took from her because it is really hard to believe.

- I am still trying old friend.

Myrnin looked like he didnt know what to think now, so Eve cut in.

- Myrnin , how can you live so long , and yet be so , well, blind? She see you all as friends. Amelie, you, hell even Oliver. From the beginning , dispite for what anyone told her , was like that. She saw something that apparently no one else could. And she fight for her friends, protect and help them anyway she can. I bet that was the case here.

I just smiled at her.

- But , there is no logic in it.

- I didnt say there is. Hell I think its kinda stupid really, you guys are way stronger, dangerous and unpredictable. But somehow she help you all many times.

- Yes, ... but does she not have any preservation instinct at all?

-I often wonder about that myself crazy man.

They smiled at eachother.

- Would you please stop talking about me like I m not in the room.

- HYHY, sorry ClaireBear , how do you feel?

I sigh, annoyed with that question.

- Great, perhaps we should go back to work Myrnin. I was beginnig to stand up, but pair of hands push me down.

- Claire wait a minute. Youre heartbeat is very fast now. Just wait.- that was Amelie .

And before I could replay she said.

- You will listen now or maybe that punishment we were talking about will persuade you? she asked with one lifted eyebrow and little smile on her face.

-Allright.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Bishop with Charles come in.

- Well, well. How unexpected I must say. Hurting the ones you care about allready ? You do know how to make me proude Amelie.

We all just stare at him not really sure what to do. Exept for Amelie, she looked like she exacly knew what she wanted to do to him.

**IS ANYONE CURIOUSE? REVIEW THAN. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelie POV**

- Amelie , my darling , you've changed I see . I am really surprised that you are breaking youre own rules . And drinking blood from youre preciouse pet ? Well , well .

'' I know what hes doing . Looking for my weak spot as alwayes . ''

- There is not enough blood .

- I see . Well than . Charles , please bring more blood bags for our guests , we wouldnt want them to suffer .

- Yes , my Lord .

- We both know what you're doing father . Lets end this game now .

- Aaa , young ones are so unpatient . And I am sure Amelie that you know , the game often gives more satisfaction then the outcome . Now the reason of my visit . Myrnin , my old friend . I am sure youre crazy mind devises already ways to escape . You will tell me everything . NOW .

He will not change anything in his plan, and now I am positive that he want me to suffer , not just simply dead and that would be his main goal . I looked at Myrnin now, and his face is completely blank . I know Myrnin is not stupid to show anything that Bishop would use , but sometimes his crazy nature gives everything away . Now he was just looking at him silently and calmly . I was almost proud . Than Charles came back with 15 blood bags . One for each vampire I presume and that would hardly be enough .

- Silence . I wouldnt expect anything else , old friend . But you do realize I have my ways ?

'' He is smiling now . ''

- Charles .

Charles simply nods and moves forward . In a second he is by Claire , simply lifting her with one hand .

'' No , not her . ''

I can see the girl is terrified , but she doesnt scream . She knows Bishop would like that .

God , there is nothing I can do . If i even say anything to try to protect her , he will most likely kill her .

- Amelie , you wont mind if i borrow youre little pet , do you ?

- Take her , she means nothing to me - I said with my coldest voice .

His grin disapeared for a second . I dont think anyone even noticed . I looked at Claire now . There was pain and disbelief in her eyes , but just for a second . Than there was just sadness , true sadness . They left . I felt horrible for what I said , but there was no onther way . Nothing else I could do .

After couple of minutes , we could all hear her screams .

_**Will she survive this ? Who knows . :) Review if you curiouse .**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for reviewing . And AmelieRoseHolmes I am really glad that you liked it . There will be little drama in this one , but not to worry . . . Enjoy xx**_

**Claire POV**

Charles is pushing me through corridors somewhere where Bishop is going to interrogate me . He knows I am Myrnins assistant and probably now if he plans something , it will be easier to get it off me than from crazy vampire . I cant tell him anything , even though our plan has a really small chance of success , i need to keep it in . I start thinking about what Amelie said , and how she said it . Is it possible i could be so wrong ? She didnt care at all ? And the way she said it , with the coldest voice i have ever heard from her , that really hurt . But does it really matter now , Bishop is going to kill me probably . And it hit me , whatever i say or not say , I am going to die in this room that Charles just shove me in . Isabelle was already inside sitting comfortably on the couch and smiling . I didnt though i could be more scared but smiling vampire is usually a bad sign . Bishop sat down on a chair behind a huge desk that was there and was just simply staring at me . It felt like ages , my heartbeat was faster and faster with every minute , so when he finally spoke i was almost grateful .

- So , little Claire . You are going to tell me everything . Everything that Myrnin is planning . You may start now .

He simply leaned against the chair and wait , like it is impossible for me to say no to him .

- I . . . . I . . . I really dont know what to say , he didnt think of anything .

- Do I look like a fool to you ? Do you really expect me to believe that Myrnin is sitting there and waiting for death . The man that created portals , and protective systems of this town doesnt have any plan at all ? Choose youre words very carefully , child , i am warning you .

- I am telling you the truth , there is actually no plan .

- I see . The hard way than . I did warn you .

He said that with evil smile on his face . He simply nod at Isabelle and she was gone instantly . What was that ? After a minute she came back with two people . O GOD .

- NOOOOOOOOO - i scream in desperation

My parents , she brought my parents . Please God , no . They are bound and gagged , but they both try to free themselfs . Mum noticed me and begins to shout something throuth the tape struggling with rope at the same time . I can see she is crying now . Dad looked in my direction and the panic in his eyes got bigger .

- What are you doing - i scream now - how can i tell you something that i dont know .?

- Mhm , lets check that .

One second and he is standing behind dad pressing knife to his neck .

- Noooo , please stop . I dont know anything . Please , stop it .

He press knife stronger and i saw a drop of blood sliding on my dads neck .

- WAIT , there is no plan , really nothing , we were thinking about something to do but come up with nothing .

- Claire .

- I am telling the truth , please , we though we could destroy the mechanism on the door somehow , crush it , burn it , electrocute it , but there is nothing down there to use .

- Claire . - he pressed knife harder again .

- Please , I beg you , please . There is nothing in that place you put as in , what can we possibly use ? there are only walls and dust . - I scream try to reason with him .

- Yes , that is true .

He took his hand away and i breathed heavely . As i thought it was over he put the knife in my dads heart and released the grip letting him fall on the floor .

- NOOOO. - I cried out .

I run to my dad and press my hand to the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding .

- Why ? Why ? I told you . Why , you . . . .

I was crying so hard i couldnt speak . I knew there is nothing i could do . I was losing him and i saw in his eyes that he know that . Please God , just dont let it happened . He was breathing very fast now fighting for every second , and than . . . . he stoped . Everything stoped , time froze , i just couldnt process what happened . I was staring on his chest waiting for another breath , but there was nothing .

- Why ?

- That will teach you to obey me without hesitation .

**Bishop POV**

I can see why Amelie care for the girl so much . She is strong minded , loyal and brave . It was almost to easy to break her like that .

- Shall I kill her now my lord ? - Isabelle asked .

- I want her to suffer - I replay still in my thoughts .

- I can ensure you it will be painfull . - She moved now towards the girl .

- No . I want Amelie to suffer , and seeing the girls pain will do that . Charles take the girl away . I am done here .

**Amelie POV**

I can hear her screaming . There is so much pain in them , I almost cant stand it . I clenched my eyes when i heard another one , and felt a hand on my shoulder . I open them and saw Myrnin sitting next to me . A sorrow and defeat was in his . I know he cares for the girl . I briefly look at Michael , he was holding Eve trying to comfort her , even though he was scared to . Even Oliver looked like he didnt know what to do with himself .

- Amelie , there was nothing that any of us could do . - Myrnin said .

But I was really not sure now , was he trying to comfort me or himself . And there was screams again . Dear God why this is so unbearable ? Than - silence . Complete silence for couple of minutes , and it was even worse than screams . I saw Michael stiffened .

- What is it ? - Eve asked .

I heard footsteps and everyone were looking at the door now . The door opened and Charles come in holding Claire by her shoulders . I felt reliefed for a moment before i saw her face full of unspeakable pain . He let go of her , and she just walked slowly to the nearest wall , relied on it and then slide down to sit on the floor .

- I am truly sorry - Charles whispered with his head down .

I was just about to speak when Oliver surprised all of us with a question .

- What happened to her ?

- Bishop killed her father infront of her . Charles replied and walk out .

Eve run to her immediately and extend her hand to touch her arm , but before she could Claire said .

- Dont touch me .

She didnt even look at her , she was just staring blankly at the floor . At this point no one knew what to do or say . Michael pulled Eve to him murmuring that we should give her time , Oliver simply walked out of the room , Myrnin was still trying to decide , than said something about work and left aswell . Perhaps I should do the same ? Give her little time ? But I couldnt just leave her like that , so I sat next to her .

- Claire - I said gently , and she wince with sudden realisation that i am next to her .

- Claire , I . . . I am truly sorry for what happened , and . . . for what I said . If I would have tried to protect you Bishop would most likely kill you on spot . I am sorry if that hurt you .

She didnt respond at all , didnt even blink . After couple of minutes she suddenly jumped at me , and for a second i thought she will attack me . But when i felt her arms around my waist and her head on my chest I realised it was a hug . I was so shocked now . I putt my arms around her completing the hug . She was sobbing now and shaking from all the emotions .

- Claire - I whispered , not really knowing what can I possibly say that might be comforting .

I could feel her hold tighten , as she shook her head slightly . So I hold her close . . . . and wait .

_**Dont hesitate to review :) xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Amelie POV **

Two hours passed and she seems calmer now . Her heartbeat is more steady and she is not shaking any more , but still silent . She hold me tight as if not wanting to let go and i gently rub her back . Is it possible that she feels safer with me , a thousand year old vampire , one of the most dangerouse ones ? Altough it seems like it , and I wanted her to feel safe , it is still surprising. I suppouse she will never stop to amaze me . Than she moved a little , letting me know that she is done with the hugging , and i found myself not wanting to let her go either .

- Thank you Amelie , I feel little better now . - she whispered .

- Claire , tell me what happened .

- I bet you all heard it , so what is the point .- she snaped at me .

- I am sorry little one , I understand it must be difficult , but i need to know .

She sight .

- I cant . I just . . . - her voice was breaking now , and she begin to shake again . Before i noticed i was holding her again .

- Its ubearable Amelie . I dont think i can take it .

- You are stronger than you think Claire .

- But its my fault . I didnt tell him anything . I said there was nothing in this place that we can use . It was the truth and i thought . . . I thought he wouldnt . . but now my father is dead . I should have done something . . . something more . Anything for God sake .

I lift her chin and looked directly in the eyes .

- Listen to me Claire . It was not youre fault . Even if you would told him everything the outcome would be the same . There was absolutely nothing that you could have done .

She just noded and i wipe gently the tears running down her chicks . Than i heard someone opens the door , I instinctively putt her behind me . And the boy who betrayed us all spoke .

- Claire ?

_**Sorry . Next one will be longer - i promise :) I hope you enjoyed it . Review so i know what you think . xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire POV**

What was that ? Amelie pushed me behind her back just now . To protect me ? ? ? And from what ? I heard door opens and than a familiar voice . It was Shane .

- Claire ?

And instantly i become furiouse . I moved around Amelie and was standing infront of him now , looking murderous probably .

- What do you want ? - i snaped .

- Claire , I know what happened . I am truly sorry . I never wanted for anything like that to occure , and to you . Really . I dont know what can i possibly say . I am sorry . Please , forg . . .

- You are under the impression that i still care what you think . Well I dont . I never thought i would say that , but any feelinsg i had left for you is gone . You helped Bishop to find us and catch us . You knew how evil he was and now my fa . . . . I Will Never Forgive You Shane . Now leave .

I spun around to move away from him , and felt his hand on my arm . Before i realized what i was doing my body acted . I shook his hand off , pushed him with full force and he crushed on the nearest wall . He looked shocked and scared . I can only imagine how my face looked like now , i was focusing all my energy to try not to hurt him . My hands were in fists now , every muscle was tight and ready to move . I dont think i was ever so angry in my life . Than i heard clapping . Bishop , Isabelle and Charles were standing not far from us - which schould be surprising , because i havent heard them coming , but vampires do that all the time . Maybe i am use to that already or i dont care any more . Bishop was still clapping and looking kinda pleased with himself .

- What do you want ! - I snaped at him . That was very rude therefore very risky and his little smile disappear for a second .

- Now now little Claire . Where are youre famouse manners ? And may I say , all that anger suits you well . What do you think Isabelle ? She would be an excellent vampire .

- Indeed . Although '' little training '' would be advisible .

- I would rather die first you bastard . - I yelled

- Yes my dear , that would be the first step .

I sensed some movement , Bishops eyes moved from me to someone behind me and he smiled ominously .

_**What you guys think will happened next ? :) **__**I'll**__**be**__**grateful**__**for**__**reviews . **_

_**( i know its barely longer than previouse one . Sorry , i have little trouble with decision about which idea schould i choose . I will try to update tomorrow ) xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks you so much for such a lovely reviews . :) xx**_

**Bishop POV**

- Well , would you look at that . Who would have thought that she is so . . . vital . That was not wise sweatheart , I thought i raised you better .

- Would you like me to take her , my Lord ?- Isabelle asked

- No . The pawn is not on his place . . . yet . I got what i wanted , and we still have much to do .

Not smart, not smart at all . Amelie should know better not to show emotions like that . The fact that the rest of them feel protective over that girl too was surprising . But i can use that aswell .

**Claire POV **

Did he just said no ? Did I imagined that ? What stoped him because Bishop the merciful one - is something that I will never believe . I turn around and almost crushed on Michaels chest . Along with Myrnin and Amelie were standing right behind me , to protect me ?

They did care , and that made me feel happy for a moment than really scared , because I know now what Bishop was talking about . He will use that against them somehow , against Amelie to make her suffer . I am just the pawn for him to manipulate . Well . . . lets see him try .

- Not a chance in hell - i whispered

- Claire ? - Eve asked , totally confused .

- He is right , that was a mistake . You should have let him take me .

- What are you talking about Claire ? Are you crazy , he would just kill you .

- Eve , thats . . . probably true . But i am just one person , no one really . But for him , a pawn to use against all of you . That simply cant happened .

- Claire , stop it . I understand you are hurt , but dont you ever talk like that . You are not no one .

- Amelie please , I am just a mere human .

- NO . You are . . . . more than that .

That couple of words really touched me . I know she never reveal her feelings , so that was alot . There was something in her eyes , some kind of pain that i couldnt describe and i felt tears gathering in my eyes . I walked over and hugged her tightly . I looked up to see that shes smiling slightly and the pain is replaced with warmth now . Thats better . I moved away and see that Michael is picking something from the floor . The same spot that Charles was standing silently 5 minutes ago .

- What is it ?

- I dont know , some kind of metal i think .

Myrnin snached the piece from his hand and looked at it intensively .

- It is magnet you idiot - he said and i smiled widely .

_**I decided not change Claire . . . yet . Perhaps later . Who knows :) :) :) I hope you liked this one .**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Claire POV **

The magnet - with that we can actually create electromagnetic pulse . It might work . But why Charles left it like that . Did he want to help us or is it just a trap . I was not sure anymore , because they can be really ruthless , can just wait for the right moment to hit when it will hurt the most . On the other hand he did said that he was sorry earlier . My gut tell me that he is different , but . . . i just dont know . Well what have we got to lose right . It is better to try and fight than sit and wait for death , so . . .

I looked at Myrnin , and i laught inside . He was definetly thinking the same thing right now .

- Claire - he said

- Lets go .

- It could be . . .

- I know .

- And it might not . . .

- We should at least . . .

- Indeed .

Everyone looked at us little surprised , like they missed something important . Yeah well , there is no time to explain and unnecessarily scare them so we just went to another room to finish what we started earlier . While walking Myrnin said to the rest of them

- Be ready .

Ok , so couple of hours later we were finished . I think it will work , but there will be only one chance . We came back with our invention to share with the others the basics of how it will works , and to create some plan around that . I was so tired that i just sit on the floor and let Myrnin explain everything . I closed my eyes for one minute to feel that someone is settling next to me .

- Are you alright little one ? It was Amelie . And there was true concern in her eyes .

- I am just little tired - i said with a yawn .

- You should rest .

- No , there is no time for it now . We need to come up with a plan , and a good one because there is just one shot . - i didnt even realized that i said all that with my eyes closed .

- Claire , you are barely awake - she said with a warm voice

I quickly open my eyed and had to play tough ovcorse

- No , i am not sleeping , i am good - i said blinking alot looking at her .

- Sweetheart , we will take care of that , and you need to rest , no discussion there .

She putt her hand around me and i dont even know when i closed my eyes again .

- Ok , just for a minute .

- Good girl .

I knew that after i wake up we will fight for our lifes . But right now , i felt safe .

_**:) Hope you all enjoyed it . Please let me know . xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**To say that i love you guys for such a lovely reviews is just not enough . xx**_

**Claire POV**

Someone was talking to me , but i couldnt make anything out of it .

- What is happening ?

I open my eyes and realize that i am lying on the floor with my head on Amelies lap , covered with someones jacket .

- Its alright Claire .

That one sentence and i was calm again .

- You should wake up now , it is time .

Time for what ? Ow yeah , it all come back to me . The warehouse , Bishop , my father , our plan . We have to run , so I got up from the floor fast .

- We are ready ?

- Yes little one , we are ready . And Claire , we will try to protect all the humans , but be carefull , Yes ?

I was staring at her right now , because what can you say , I am always carefull right .

- Claire , promise me .

- I will .

- Good .

Well , that was weird . Amelie acting like that and I know i got in trouble alot , but its not like i do it in purpose . In fact i always try to avoid them , its just the rest of the world doesnt seem to cooperate .

Everyone gathered in a room . Vampires ready to fight with little smiles on there faces and humans looking , well terrified . I dont blame them , not everyone will make it probably . Myrnin was explainig now that him , Oliver , Amelie , Michael and Gerard will be at front , all humans inside of the group and the rest of the vampires at the back , and i suddenly realized that i cant go .

- Amelie , I need to stay .

- What ?

- I cant leave my mother behind . I have to try to release her . - and before she replayed Myrnin cut in .

- Claire , we need to be preparated . We will come back with a plan , I promise you my Dear . You need to see that right now it would be suicide .

I said nothing at that . How can I do this , just leave her and run . But i knew he was right .

- Claire ?

- Lets just do this - I said with emotionless voice and he just simply nod at me .

He moved forward with device that we created , carrying it like a bomb . Why , well who knows . Maybe because it looked like something that could go off any minute , weirdly wired piece of metal . Exacly like something only Myrnin could build . He removed the lock cassing and was connecting wires now . Everyone was waiting in silence . To say that i was nerves is understatement , i could swear that i heard my own heartbeat . Vampires would be proud . Myrnin turn on the device and than the hissing begun , than alot of sparks , a click and the doors started to open . It worked .

So . . . here we go .

_**Fighting with bunch of ruthless vampires - could something go wrong ? **_


End file.
